Worst Day
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: AU KK Stressed out college student Kaoru Kamiya has the worst day of her life. But by the end of it, things are looking up.


**A/n- **So, I'vebeen working on this for a while, inspired when I actually lost my USB drive...and my milk spilled all over my bag and such...too bad I don't have a Kenshin to make me feel all better. Anyway, I'm actually writing a lot lately, a lot of little drabbles that I'm probably never going to post...here. Exactly why I'm going to give you a link to my live journal where you can read all of my work. I've been writing a lot of poetrys and little drabbles. So please, go check out and leave me lots of lovely comments. It would be much appreciated. http://www.mayotteruhoshi. Have fun!

I'm also into college, my first choice school, so I'm hopeing to get a lot of writing done now and over the summer and post them randomly too keep you guys happy. Thank you to Ama-chama and Janey-in-a-Bottle for editing this for me.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kenshingumi or Kenshin. TT

--

Kaoru groggily opened her eyes. The world around her was fuzzy with sleep and she blinked a few times until she saw clearly. She sleepily brushed her hair out of her azure eyes.

'_It was nice sleeping until…wait, what time is it?_' Kaoru wondered. She glanced at the clock and the red figures told her it was 8:44.

'_That's not that late._' Kaoru thought disappointedly as she rolled over on to her back, trying to get back to sleep. When she closed her eyes a wild thought flew across her mind. '_What day is it?_'

Kaoru sat straight up in panic. '_It's Thursday!_' She grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the time again. 8:45

"FUCK!" she cursed, jumping out of bed. She had missed her first class and her next class was at 9:30. Tripping on her clothes strewn about the floor, she fell flat on her face. Cursing, she picked herself up and grabbed her shower kit off her dresser and clothes from the floor that she hoped were somewhat clean and would match. She dug around for a clean bra and underwear and ran to the bathroom across the hall, hoping to take a shower.

She was relieved when she raced into the bathroom finding it empty, meaning she did not have to wait in line and be even later. She ran to the nearest shower, slipping and almost falling again. She grabbed on to the nearest wall of the shower stall and began taking her extremely quick shower. She turned on the water and jumped under it. But as soon as she jumped in, she shrieked as ice cold water hit her skin.

"Fucking hell!"

Kaoru frantically turned the shower dial to hot water, but there was no change in temperature, in fact it got even colder! Glowering, Kaoru rushed to finish her shower and still be somewhat clean by the end of it.

'_Kuso, everyone else must have taken the nice hot water. Damn them. I'm late and I have to take a cold shower! I have a feeling today is going to be one of my worst days ever!_'

By the time Kaoru was done with her shower, her teeth were chattering and she could barely feel her toes that had been in the cold water the entire time…the shower she had chosen also had an issue with draining the water properly and promptly. She quickly dried herself off, attempting to get feeling back into her limbs. The attempt failed…miserably. She slipped on her mismatched bra and panties and picked up a piece of clothing she had grabbed off the floor. She held up the unidentified piece of clothing and found it was the large pair of sweat pants she had been wearing the night before. She draped them over the cubicle's wall. The next piece of mystery clothing turned out to be a pair of jeans she had cleaned in her most recent adventure with her laundry. Kaoru pulled on the clean pair of jeans and looked down at her bare stomach.

"SHIT!"

Her curse echoed inside the bathroom as she tried to improvise using the paints to cover her almost bare torso. As the sweatpants weren't working in any way possible, Kaoru wrapped her towel around her body, hoping that it would stay secure for the walk back to her room. Picking up her toiletries, Kaoru looked around the shower area and made sure she didn't leave anything behind.

Running through the hallway, Kaoru concentrated on what she had to get done before she went to class. '_Okay, I need to print out my paper, hmmm…Where is my flash drive? That has my paper on it…_'

Thinking that the hallway was clear, she ran into a solid figure and was knocked from her feet. Her hands – which had been full of various items – were now empty, her possessions scattered around in the hallway. Cursing again, she struggled to at least keep her hold on her towel. She looked up into the amused purple eyes of a stranger. She glared at him, her blue eyes accusing.

"Ohayoo," he said, smiling.

"What are you laughing at?!" she demanded while his smirk widened as her distress skyrocketed.

"And who are you glaring at?" he asked her mildly.

"You! You knocked me down!"

"Well you ran into me!"

"You shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hallway! You should have gotten out of my way!" Kaoru glared at him, accusing, fierce and angry.

He laughed, the clear perfect sound ringing in the hallway. The pure sound of laughter startled Kaoru, her anger dissipating quickly.

"Let me help you up," he said, smiling down at her and offering his hands.

Kaoru – startled by this gesture – glared at him in an attempt to keep her angry façade on a little longer. "Arigato," she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her. Taking his hands she was surprised to find them callused and strong.

"Doitashimashite," he replied with his smile still in place and pulled her to her feet.

"Arigato gozaimasu," she thanked him again, adding a little bow.

"Doitashimashite. Honestly, it's no problem." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "After all, I'm the only who knocked you down."

Kaoru blushed and looked away, but glanced back at him to study his face. Now standing, Kaoru realized that he was short, only and inch or two taller than her. He had long red hair that he kept away from his almost feminine looking face. His long thick bangs hung in his purple…no purple flecked with amber eyes. '_I could have sworn they were just purple…just purple,_' Kaoru thought. She openly stared at his eyes, which were becoming more and more flecked with amber.

He cleared his throat and Kaoru blushed and looked away, he following her example and looking down at the floor.

"Um…excuse me…I think you might want to pick up your towel…"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, I think your towel fell off when you fell and I think you forgot to pick it up…" he said slowly, careful to keep his eyes away from any certain areas of her body.

Kaoru looked down to find what he was saying was true…horribly true. Kaoru blushed scarlet and picked up her towel. Face still hot with shame and glaring at the offending man, she wrapped her towel around herself securely.

"You hentai! You were looking at me this whole time!"

He raised his hands in defense. "No, I wasn't! Honestly, I wasn't looking at you!"

"Yes you were! We were having a conversation!"

"If I recall correctly," he said calmly, "You were staring at my eyes. And I wasn't looking there…I kept my eyes on your face."

Kaoru narrowed here eyes in suspicion. "I know you…YOU'RE ONE OF SANO'S FRIENDS!"

He sighed and nodded. "No idea why…but yes, I am."

"Then you were definitely looking at me, you hentai!"

"I'm nothing like Sano! If I was like Sano, I wouldn't have told you."

Kaoru paused, weighing his words. "…True…"

"Now, shall I help you pick everything up?"  
"Fine," Kaoru said, still upset that her towel had betrayed her.

They picked up Kaoru's scattered toiletries with Kaoru growing more and more embarrassed by the second. She hurriedly shoved the items in the bag she kept them in, rushing so this somewhat stranger and Sano's friend wouldn't see every toiletry she ever used. The items he picked up, he put in the bag she held out to him, her face getting hotter and hotter.

"Arigato gozaimasu for all your help."

"Doitashimashite. Anytime you ever need anything I would be glad to help. Just let me know."

Kaoru nodded swiftly and ran to her room and left him standing in the hallway, watching her scamper away from him.

--

Back in her room, Kaoru was now plotting the death of a certain classmate of hers for punishment of seeing her…somewhat naked. Highly embarrassed, she put a mug with water in her microwave to start her tea and rummaged around in her room to find a clean shirt. Finding a dark purple shirt, she pulled it on as her microwave beeped, signaling her tea water was ready. She poured water into her travel mug while burning a couple of her fingers in the process. Sitting down at her computer, she pulled up the essay she had finished extremely late last night and pressed the print button.

She pulled out teabags from a random desk drawer and threw the teabag into her mug. Putting her mug by the door, she delved into the mess on her floor for a clean sweatshirt. Finding a black one she didn't recognize as hers, she sniffed it to see if it was clean. It was.

'_It must be Sano's…oh well, I'm wearing it, and there are too many other things to worry about._'

Pulling it over her head, she groped blindly for her paper when a sickening thud made her extremely wary. She finished pulling the sweatshirt over her head and saw her once upright tea on the floor with its contents all over her paper and her printer. When she picked up her soaked paper, the tea dripped to the floor and the ink started running.

"FUCK! Nothing could go my way this morning! I'm late, my paper's soaked," she cursed as she pressed the print button on her screen. Nothing happened. "And now my printer is fucking broken!"

She glanced at the clock and glared. '_If I don't leave now…I'll be late…SHIT!_'

Kaoru threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her disgusting paper and glared at her tea. Grabbing her phone and keys she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

--

Kaoru sighed in frustration, trying to rush to her next class. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a bad day. '_It started with me waking up late; rushing to take a shower, only to find that there was only cold water. I run into a hot guy, my towel falls off, and he turns out to be one of Sano's friends. My tea spills on my printer while I'm putting on a sweatshirt, and I have to rush to class which made it impossible to find a printer to print my paper…due this upcoming period. I quickly try to salvage the paper, but fail. I've never had such a bad day. And Saito is going to kill me! He said if I had another problem with my paper or I came in late again, he is going to fail me. And I can't fail…my scholarship will be revoked. Goddamned bastard is out to get me._' She had practically run to class, where her sensei glared at her when she walked in late.

She quickly sat down in her seat and tried to pull out her laptop…which wasn't in her bag. She wanted to slam her head on the table, but she just mumbled to herself about life wanting her to die a untimely death of way too much stress while she pulled out her notebook and pen and began to take notes. After class Kaoru approached Saito-sensei, but of course he would not budge.

"And why is your paper soaked in tea today? What lame excuse will you give me this time?" he asked her sarcastically.

"My tea spilled and broke my printer and soaked my paper."

"Well this is unacceptable and I refuse to read it."

"Please sensei, let me print out another copy. You can see that it's finished and that it would have been on time."

"No. I don't accept late work."

Kaoru groaned inwardly. '_This man would not accept a late paper if it meant the death of him_.'

"Please, you can see that I've done the work, it's just soaked in tea. I won't add anything to it, I swear I won't."

Her sensei glared at her and then said, "God dammit Kaoru, get that paper in to me by 2 o'clock or it's a zero. And never again Kamiya! Now get out of my sight."

She happily raced to the library to print out her paper; it was a mad house with too many other students trying to make their own deadlines. Luckily, there was one computer left and she quickly rushed to it.

'_Thank god that there was still a free place. I really need to get this paper in ASAP or else I'll fail this and have to retake the class. And I can't become a failure._'

She quickly sat down and logged on to the computer, but the computer wasn't responding and she grew more and more angry trying to get it to work. She called the librarian over to help her, but all the woman said was that the computer wouldn't be fixed until later that week.

She growled in frustration, rushing away from the computer. '_Where to go, where to go?_' She looked around wildly, trying to see if there were any vacancies. Nowhere, everything was full. She hurried towards the exit of the offending library and scanned her mind to see if there was anywhere else she could go.

'_Sano! Sano should be able to help me at least a little bit!_' Kaoru realized. She ran out of the library.

"Hey! Girl! No running in the library," a librarian shouted after her as she tore past the front desk. Kaoru slowed to a fast walk. As soon as she got out of the library she picked up her speed again and ran swiftly to Sano's room and banged on the door.

"Sano!" Kaoru shouted while banging on the door. "Sano, you lazy sack of rooster shit! Open up!"

A minute later Sano's sleep face appeared in the door.

"Jou-chan?" Sano asked groggily, "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Who else would it be? Let me in."

He opened the door, admitting Kaoru and revealing his disgusting room while standing in the middle of the doorway in his boxers.

"Ew, Sano," Kaoru said, pushing him aside. "Don't make me go blind." She stepped into the room and looked around. Sano's bed and his side of the room were disgusting, and Kaoru suspected the revolting smell was coming from under his bed or the various piles of dirty clothing. '_Or perhaps the smell is actually the dirty clothing…either way it's disgusting._' However the other side of the room was neat, clean, and well organized.

"It smells in here, Sano. Maybe I should start calling you pig instead of rooster."

Sano sniffed the air around him. "So I'm told…but I don't smell it." Sano flopped back onto his desk.

"Whaa dif you want?"

"Excuse me?"

Sano took his face out of his pillow. "What did you want?"

"Your printer. Does your printer work?"

"That piece of shit? No, I threw it out a while ago. I've been using Kenshin's and Megumi's. But Kenshin just took his to tech support to get fixed. He just fixed the paper jam but the scanner is fucked over."

"Dammit Sano! What good are you?"

"Come back later to print…he said it would be back by this afternoon."

Kaoru glanced at the clock. "I don't have time for that!"

"Well then, Jou-chan, I can't help ya."

"Screw you Sano!" Kaoru said as she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

'_Megumi…she's the RA, she'll know what to do. She can help me,_' Kaoru thought as she ran down the hallway and up the stairs.

Unlike Sano, Megumi could be moody, and even though she was one of Kaoru's best friends, before 1 pm you had to approach her carefully. So although Kaoru was frantic, she politely knocked on the door.

"Konnichiwa Megumi. It's Kaoru. I need your help."

Megumi opened the door in her towel. "Come on in," Megumi said, quickly ushering Kaoru into her room.

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean interrupt you shower."

"You didn't. I just got out before you came. What do you need?"

"Can I use her printer to print my paper? Mine got fried this morning," Kaoru said miserably.

"Of course! I'll turn on my computer. You have your paper with you?"

"Hai, I have a flash drive."

"Okay, good."

Megumi studied her for a few seconds before she said, "God Kaoru. You look awful today, what happened?"

Kaoru heaved a sigh. "It has been the worst day of my life," Kaoru sighed and told Megumi of her mishaps so far. Saito-sensei now hates me more than he used to. I have to get the paper to him by the deadline and time is running out."

"Jeez, no wonder you look like shit."

"Oh yeah, and about that hot guy that I ran into." Megumi looked apprehensive about the news Kaoru was about to share with her. "He's one of Sano's friends…the world hates me."

Megumi's eyes went wide. "One of SANO'S friends?! So you're going to see him again!"

Kaoru made a disgusted face, "Hopefully not. That would be too embarrassing."

"Did he see…anything?"

"My bra and what's in it….thank god it wasn't see-through. He said he wasn't looking, but he's a guy so of course he was!"

"Well Kaoru it could have been worse, a lot worse. Where's your flash drive?"

Kaoru reached into her bag to dig it out, "It should be in here somewhere." She fished around in her bag for a few minutes, reaching the bottom of her bag and finding nothing. Her actions became more frantic while searching for the flash drive that wasn't in her bag.

"Kaoru?" Megumi asked, sounding concerned upon noticing her friend's frenzied actions. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru looked up at her friend, her big blue eyes sparkling with almost tears. "Megumi, it's gone…my flash drive isn't in here…" Kaoru said, her voice cracking with stress and anxiousness.

"Do you think you left it at home?" Megumi asked her calmly.

"NOOOOO!!! I couldn't have! It's always in my bag or my pocket so that I don't loose it!"

Megumi put her hands on her friends shoulder and shook her. "Kaoru! Snap out of it!"

Kaoru – who was on the brink of having a mental break down – looked into her friends stern cinnamon eyes.

"Go to your room and _calmly_ look around. I'm sure that it's somewhere. I know it didn't disappear into thin air. If its not there, calmly check the places where you worked on your paper. You were here last night, so I'll look around my room. Don't worry. We'll find it."

Kaoru nodded, and stood up and went out of Megumi's room. She started walking down the hall, but then the sheer desperation of her situation set in and she bolted down the stairs and through the hallway again to Sano's room. She banged on the door again and Sano answered, now dressed in probably dirty clothing.

"What now, Jou-chan?" he asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Did I leave my flash drive here?" Kaoru said quickly, her breathing heavy.

"Your what where?"

"MY FLASH DRIVE, YOU DUMBASS!!!"

"And you expect me to help you now?"

"HAI!"

Sano sighed and looked away. "I am so underappreciated."  
"ROOSTER HEAD!" Kaoru yelled, clenching her fists.

"Fine fine, come in and look for it. But I am expecting free fridge privileges for at least a week," he said as he opened the door.

"Don't count on it, Rooster," Kaoru snapped.

"I'll be there Tanuki, breaking down your door just like you have done several times today."

"And I'll break your head open with my bokken if you do," she retorted, looking around on the floor.

She turned to Sano. "Have you moved your clothes around since I was here this morning?"

"No. Why? Does it look cleaner?"

"No, it just smells worse. And I wanted to know if I need to look through there…..I would have to go get a toxic waste jump suit though…."

"Shut up! You shouldn't comment about it, since you've banged down my door twice today."

"Eh, whatever, I'm done now. Jaa mata, baka," Kaoru said, walking out the door. Sano cursed and slammed it behind her.

After Sano's door slammed shut, Kaoru didn't take the time to curse at him like she usually did; she bolted down the hallway and down the stairs over to the library. Reaching the library door, she slowed to a fast walk.

"Ano, sumimasen, was a flash drive found here yesterday or today?"

"Hold on dear, let me get them," the librarian said.

"Them? I only need one."

The librarian paid no attention as she pulled out a box from under the desk and said, "How much memory did it have?" A hopeless look arranged itself on Kaoru's face and she felt like she could cry. "There, there dear. If it's here, we'll find it."

"It was a 2 GB."

"What brand?"

"San disk, micro cruzer. It's black and has the orange light when it's plugged in. The lanyard should be tied in a knot. And it has stickers on it."

"Thank you, dear," the librarian said as she looked through the box pulling out flash drives fitting the description. Each one placed on the counter, Kaoru shook her head at them, becoming more and more anxious. After a few minutes of the librarian searching for one that fit Kaoru's description and not finding anything, she turned back to her, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry dear; I don't think we have it. Are you sure that one of these isn't the right one?" she asked, gesturing to the flash drives on her desk.

"Iie, it's not here. I'm sure."

"Are you positive you left it here?"

"Iie. I'm not sure where I left it, so that's why I'm here to check."

"Sou ka. Well dear, I hope you find it soon. Ganbatte!"

Kaoru sighed, looking disappointed. "Arigato gozaimasu," Kaoru said with a little bow thanking her, and then ran out of the library to head back to her room.

"And no running in the library, dear!" she heard the librarian call after her.

After running up three flights of stairs and down the hallway to her room, she threw her door open. Her face fell as she looked around her room, which was almost as messy as Sano's.

'_I'll never be able to find anything in time for my deadline at 2, especially not a tiny little flash drive._' Kaoru clenched her fists. '_Thank god it doesn't smell like Sano's…I suppose I should get started then…_' Kaoru thought, bending down to pick up her first object of clothing.

--

Kenshin walked to his dorm building, printer under one arm and fingering the tiny flash drive in his pocket that he had picked up that morning. He smiled at the remembrance of the encounter; how she blushed bright red, and how her blue eyes had snapped in fury, and how perfect she looked in…

"Hey Man!" Sano called out to him, "Excellent. You have the printer back. A friend of mine needs to use it, is that okay?"

Kenshin's eye brows kicked up and he said sardonically, "Are these friends who are going to get drunk and pour their drinks down the printer again?"

"No, not them. She's a childhood friend, god damn abusive tanuki. But now she can't find her flash drive."

Kenshin stopped fingering the flash drive, and looked up at Sano, suddenly interested.

"Oh really," he asked, "How…upsetting."

"What are you saying man, her paper is due by 12, and apparently she's had the worst day of her life, or so says Megumi."

Kenshin smiled mischievously, and pulled the flash drive out of his pocket, dangling it in front of Sano's face. "Would this be the flash drive MIA?"

"Yeah!" Sano said, making a grab for it. Kenshin simply shook his head. "Wait a second, how did you get it?!"

"I ran into her this morning, literally, and this fell out of her pocket, I suppose."

"Well, give it to me so I can give it to her."

"No way. I want to give it to her myself."

"What the fuck do you have in mind?!"

Kenshin's purple eyes became dark and he smirked.

"She is like a sister to me, don't you dare screw her over," Sano said, grabbing the front of Kenshin's shirt and put a fist in his face.

Kenshin stayed completely calm. "Sano, I have no intention of hurting her, ever."

Sano glared at him but Kenshin merely smiled. "What's her name?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME?!" Sano exploded.

"I ran into her in the hallway, she never gave me her name."

Sano glared but muttered, "Kaoru Kamiya."

"Room?"

"327"

"Arigato. I'll be going now."

Sano watched Kenshin walk down the hallway, who was once again fingering the flash drive.

--

Kaoru heard a knock on her door, while pulling her room apart. She paused, many different pieces of clothing in her hands, and looked at the door. They knocked again; a look at her watch told her it was 2:40 already. Her blue eyes widened and she ignored the third knock, starting to pull her room apart almost violently. A fourth knock made her pause to glare at the person bothering her through the door.

"Kaoru, I know you're in there," a rich male voice called through the door.

"Fuck off, Rooster!" she yelled. '_Wait…Sano's voice never sends shivers down my spine…but he's the only guy that ever knocks on my door. It has to be him. Ewww, does that mean I'm beginning to like him?!_' She gagged, feeling disgusted by that thought.

"I am not that pathetic baka. Open up, Kaoru."

She stared at her door.

"I have something of yours…"

She blinked. Once. Twice. Storming over to the door she put one of her hands into a fist and threw the door open. "FUCK OFF!!!" she yelled throwing her fist blindly towards the person's face; but it never connected.

A strong calloused hand caught her fist and brought it down to reveal the red headed, purple eyed friend of Sano's she had ran into this morning. Her cheeks were automatically stained red. He turned her fist over and said, "Open up." She opened her fingers and he dropped her flash drive into her hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with amazement. "But how…? Why…? Where…?" she trailed off.

"It must have fallen out of your pocket this morning. I found it in the hallway after you ran away."

She stared at him, still shocked. He smirked, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her room.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I heard you had a paper to print. Saito won't accept it later than 2, right?"

"How the hell do you know that?!"

He turned, and looked at her. "I have my resources," he said with a smirk. Kaoru rolled her eyes, unimpressed by his statement. He dropped her hand, knowing she would follow him. "Anyway, I just got my printer fixed, you can come use it."

"YOU'RE SANO'S ROOM MATE?!"

"Sadly, yes…"

"How do you live like that?!"

He smiled a heart stopping smile all for her. "I have no idea." Kaoru had no disgusted reaction because his smile stopped her in her tracks, amazed how attracted she was to him. He walked away, Kaoru staying still.

"Kaoru, come on," he called back to her and she followed him, helpless, drawn to him.

They got to his room and he unlocked the door. "Come on in, really, I'm sorry about Sano's side, but my side is clean." She followed him in the familiar room, Sano's clean and organized room mate finally having a face. "Have a seat on my bed, here's my laptop."

Kaoru sat down, still taking all of this in. He handed her his laptop and pulled an USB cord from his desk to connect the printer. Connecting them, he sat down next to Kaoru, who was putting her flash drive into the laptop. Opening her paper, she pressed the print button and watched her paper come smoothly out of the newly fixed printer. Kenshin was closer to the printer, so he took the paper, stapled it and handed to her.

"Arigato…"

"Kenshin. My name is Kenshin."

"Ah. Arigato Kenshin."

"Doitashimashite."

Kaoru glanced at the clock, reading the time and panicked, jumping off his bed. "Oh Kami! It's 2:50! I need to get this to Saito-sensei!"

Kenshin stood up with her, completely calm. "Kaoru, don't worry. We'll get there on time. Let's go."

Kaoru looked at him funny. "You're going with me?!"

"Of course. I need to see him too."

They ran out of his room, Kenshin pausing to slam the door and lock it. Together they ran down several flights of stairs, out of the dorm building and to the corridor where Saito's office was. As they ran towards it, they saw him walk out and close his office door, locking it.

"Saito-sensei! Matte! Chotto matte!"

"Kamiya and Himura. You have your paper?"

"Hai. Here it is. Gomen for the wait."

Saito took her paper and slipped it into his briefcase. "You were lucky to have caught me, I was leaving because I was tired of waiting for you."

"Ahh gomen gomen, sensei."

He ignored her and looked at Kenshin. "Kamiya, you hang around with a baka like Himura?"

"Hai…we just met."

Saito snorted while Kenshin glared at him.

"Mata raishuu tanuki, Himura, I'll see you two on Monday."

He walked away from them, not waiting for any reply. They watched him leave, Kaoru finally relieved that her paper was in. She looked at Kenshin, confused. "You said you needed to see him?"

"Hai."

"Then did you?"

"Iie"

"You lied!"

"Hai, I did. Because I wanted to come with you."

Kaoru looked at him funny, taken aback.

"Why are you looking at me like this? Is that such a hard thing to believe?"

"Hentai! You think my clothes are gonna fall off again!"

"Iie."

"Well think again, Buddy! They are staying on me!"

Kenshin smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Completely!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, nothing."

She glared at him, crossing her arms and began to walk back to her dorm.

"Chotto matte!"

She slowed down, waiting for him to catch up. "Nani?!"

"You want to go get some lunch together?"

Kaoru's blue eyes widened. "Are you asking me out on a date?!" she asked slowly.

"Hai…"

"Why would you want to do that?!" she asked, not understanding why.

He laughed again, which he seemed to do often around her.

"Why do you keep on laughing at me?!" she demanded.

"Because you're funny. And to answer you first question, because perhaps there's the slight chance I like you."

"Me or my body?"

"Both," he said comfortably, putting one of his hands in his pockets. "Now, where did you want to go get some lunch?" he asked, walking away from her.

She glared at him, and caught up, "I don't care…"

"Alright, let's look around town," he said smiling at her and taking one of her small hands into his calloused one.

'_I'm still not sure why…but I'll go, because there's no way of denying the fact that the man's hot… Maybe it won't turn out to be such a bad day after all_.'

--

**Glossary**

Kuso – dammit

Ohayo – Good morning

Arigato – thank you

Doitashimashite – you're welcome

Arigato gozaimasu – polite form of thank you

Hentai – pervert

Jou-chan – Sao's nickname for Kaoru

Baka – idiot

Kami – god

Gomen – sorry

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Bokken – wooden sword

Jaa mata – see you later

Ano – um

Sumimasen – excuse me, I'm sorry

Sou ka – I see

Ganbatte – good luck; go for it!

Sensei – teacher; professor

Matte – wait

Chotto matte – hey, wait

Mata raishuu – till next week

Tanuki – raccoon, Kaoru's nickname

Nani – what

Konichiwa – good afternoon/hello

--

**A/n-** So I hope you guys enjoyed that. And I hope you go to my lj to check everything out. Ja ne!


End file.
